


Jealousy

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dry masturbation, Felching, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Rick will always be gay in my eyes, Rimming, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan shows Rick who's boss when Rick doesn't take the advances of another seriously.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am doing another fic instead of working on my other two. This is pretty much my fuel driven hate response to female Rick. I know, fanfic is FICTION to be creative but fuck straight Rick!
> 
> **no real jab to those who love to read or write female/straight Rick. Ya like what ya like.

Negan was beyond pissed, he had lunch with an associate but all he did was stare at Rick's ass. Rick was too dumb to notice the lust driven attraction at first. Rick Grimes didn't notice wandering eyes and Negan felt collected because those blues were only aimed his way.

Then that bastard Dylan pinched his ass! His man's ass! Rick just laughed and shook it off. Negan touched the gun on his side forgetting all about the transaction side of the business, then he had to remind himself that a bloodbath wasn't wise because his lover would get in the crossfire.

“Did it hurt?” Dylan asked Rick.

“Did what hurt?” Rick inquired.

“When you fell from Heaven, you angel.”

Rick laughed “not too bad, I'm still in one piece.”

Negan wanted to kill the shit. It was bad enough he was looking at his boy but Rick deserved better than cheesy kindergarten pick up lines. Negan would make sure he got plenty for his money and be a hard ass in the deal. He stewed as Dylan licked his lips and damn stared at Rick's perky ass when he dropped a fork.

Rick walked to their bedroom in his boxers, settling next to Negan. He kissed the mobster’s cheek. 

“Goodnight Negan.”

It was going to be a damn good night for Negan. He bit Rick's ear before tracing his tongue along his stubble burned nipple.

“Strip.” Negan ordered.

Rick immediately got up and took his boxers off.

“Pick your favorite dildo while you're at it.”

Rick went to the chest picking a six inch green jelly that was on the slender side. He tossed it to Negan.

“Oh baby, you may regret that one, the width isn't too bad though. Come to papa.”

Rick rolled his eyes at the papa comment but got into bed. Negan was already naked, his actions had been planned.

“You were a very bad boy, letting Dylan flirt with you and laughing at is stupid come ons.”

“You can't be serious Negan, he's 5’4” and balding. Nerds aren't my type.”

Negan hit the dildo against his own hand.

“Doesn't matter, you led him on.”

Rick scoffed. “I entertained your stupid ass associate, I can't let on we’re lovers. Besides this deal will make you even more money. Best to keep him happy.”

Negan smirked. “Then maybe I should let him fuck you senseless.”

Rick called his bluff. “Maybe.”

Negan pulled his ping pong paddle and flogger out from his pillow. 

“Turn your back to me Ricky.”

Rick complied straddling Negan from behind. It was if he could read Negan's mind.

“Flirting is a no no, even with dweebs. Fat, balding, eighty years old. I don't care. Say it.”

Rick slid back some, closer to Negan's chest.

“Yes Negan. Flirting with anyone is not permitted.”

Negan took the paddle and spanked Rick's right cheek hard.

“Laughing at stupid angel in Heaven jokes is not allowed.”

Rick sighed. “Laughing at come ons is not allowed.”

He gasped as Negan paddled his left cheek. He jerked up once moaning as his balls slid against Negan's dick.

“You've been a very bad boy baby.”

Negan spanked him with the flogger after each word he spoke. Making sure to hit the top of his rear, near the dip of his back once. Rick grunted as he ground down on Negan's seeping dick. Negan laid his hands down palm up and pinched each of Rick's white globes hard, pinching down hard as he dug his nails in leaving little moon crescent marks into the smooth skin. Rick moaned out rubbing back and forth on Negan. Negan threw the dildo by his hip.

“Suck on this like it's a tasty lollipop baby. Look ahead.”

Negan was happy with all his mirrors. Above the bed post, a large rolling one to move wherever, and on the fucking ceiling. He watched as the green tip of the toy slipped between his lips. Rick pulled it in teasing it further into his mouth. Looking at the mirror and into Negan's eyes he made an exaggerated slurping sound as he pushed the toy further, cupping it between both his hands and pulling it down he bobbed his head. He would much prefer it be Negan's dick but he got it nice and wet as he rotated his ass against Negan. Negan huffed as he took the nearby lube.

“Scoot up, I got to get the real thing ready. Keep showing off baby.”

Negan lathered his dick in strawberry slick as Rick gagged taking the toy too far. Negan snickered as he stroked his cock. Rick looked at the mirror, giving him a dirty look as he licked up the dildo. Negan smacked his ass hard with his palm, sending a loud echo through the room. Rick grunted as he pulled forward slightly, brushing his cock against Negan's leg to gain friction. Negan stuck a dry thumb up his hole. 

“No getting off alone baby. Trying to get tied up?”

Rick hummed. “Promise?”

Negan dug his nails into both cheeks. 

“Not today baby, got other plans. Sit on it.”

Rick backed up as Negan grabbed the base of his dick and lined it up. Rick pushed his knees up as he guided his already loosened hole to Negan's tip. Sucking on the jelly he pushed down to the hilt groaning as his starfish pulled in the curls of Negan's pubes. Rick bounced up grunting Negan's name as Negan flogged his filled hole. 

Negan watched the sight of Rick's reddening ass as it swallowed him greedily. Pulling in every inch of him before letting go. He felt his head rub on that sinful spot deep in Rick as he muffled out a moan with his mouth full. Rick licked up the toy. Then rotated his ass before sliding all the way up and slamming down, whimpering as his cock twitched at the brush to his prostate.

Negan lathered up his fingers and slided one in on each side stretching Rick's hole wide. Rick moaned out as he pushed his ass back, grinding on Negan's fingers and dick. Negan added another finger on each side as he thrusted up. Negan looked in the mirror at just the right time to see a red flush break across Rick's neck as he gasped, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

Negan bucked up as he fucked one more finger in each side. Rick moaned as Negan burrowed his cock in and moved all the inserted fingers in unison. It was driving Rick crazy. The steady, small rush of Negan's cock and the frenzy of his deep fucking fingers plunging in deeper and deeper. Rick gasped at the painful yet pleasurable gape of his hole. Rick halted his bouncing as the fingers withdrew.

“Fuck Negan!” Rick panted.

The toy was inserted halfway in one big thrust, joining Negan's fat cock. Rick pushed his knees up and down panting at the double intrusion nestling against his nub. He dick trickled down a flood of precum as the toy breached him fully. Rick grinded down hard, tightening his ass, his dick flowing more at Negan's own moan. Rick picked up the pace feeling every stretch of his walls as the two slid deep in unison.

Rick didn't let up in his grinding but watched in awe as his dick twitched in interest when Negan flogged his ass as he pumped harshly in. Rick closed his eyes rotating his slickened hole. Negan picked up the paddle and spanked it across both his cheeks behind grabbing Rick's ass and pumping in. Rick slid his legs back further and bounced his ass moaning as his balls hit Negan's legs hard. He took his thumb along with two digits and pinched his sack hard grunting as he pulsed his seed onto Negan's legs.

Negan pulled out and pushed Rick onto his back. He grabbed the hitman's legs and spread them out as he pushed into him. His whole dick plunged in as he looked at Rick's cum stained cock. The view was only more enticing as his widened hole already tightened to accommodate only his length. Negan pumped in watching as Rick's dick tried to stiffen in vain, jumping up when he rubbed against his prostate. Negan rubbed his lover's slit once and the puffy hole clenched down making him release his load into Rick's irritated walls.

Negan pulled out and watched as Rick's ass clutched closed. Rick grabbed his hand and smiled cocky. He then pushed out. Negan moaned as he watched the load pool out of Rick's tight ass. Negan grunted and took a finger through it and smeared it onto Rick's puckered hole. Rick, enjoying the fascination of the man contracted again, the milk trickling down as Negan swiped it up and pushed it back in. Rick panted as his dick started to harden. He pushed it back out once again just for Negan to gather it up and pump his finger in again. 

Rick sighed as he spread his legs wide open. He pushed even more seed out. Negan took his tongue upon it, spooning it onto his tongue. He inserted his fingers into Rick and pushed his tongue in along with his juice, humming he licked up into Rick's walls swallowing. Rick gasped and pushed his ass down on Negan's face as Negan hummed against him cleaning him up. Negan pinched Rick's dick hard, then pushed his thumb firmly against his thick vein. Rubbing abusingly against is dry cock, he increased his strokes as he lapped large sweeps into Rick's filthy, overused hole. Rick grabbed Negan's hair as he pumped his ass further into his tongue. Rick released his substance into Negan's hair before laying his head down.

“Negan?” 

“Yes baby?” Negan exhaled.

“I should start flirting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to series this crap but I will work on it later.


End file.
